kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Katsuragi
:Note: This exists as a soft redirect to avoid spoiling viewers without warning. For his current identity, click here (spoilers at your own risk). was a researcher at Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics who was murdered by Soichi Isurugi. Known among his friends as , he is the founder of Faust and the creator of the Build Driver, the Fullbottles, the Sclash Driver, the Sclashjellies and the Transteam system. It is later revealed that he is in fact, still alive, under the identity of a different person who has no memory of his past. Character History The son of teacher Kyoka Katsuragi and researcher Shinobu Katsuragi, Takumi was a brilliant prodigy and among one of the best researchers at the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. Infamously called the "Devil's Scientist", the nickname stems from his extensive notes on the Pandora Box, as well as the mysterious Nebula Gas. As part of his Project Build, he harnessed the Nebula Gas and created the Fullbottles, and the Build Driver to filter out the raw power of the bottles without the dangers of becoming Smash. To find suitable candidates for the Build Driver, which was to be mass-produced for warfare, he founded the Faust organization in order to covertly engage in human experimentation, to see who was capable of not becoming Smash to use the Build Drivers. He would later entrust Project Build's research to his mother. At some point, Blood Stalk had killed Katsuragi in his home, however Taro Satou just so happened to have arrived, with his ultimate fate unknown. About an hour later, the murder was called in, which prompted Guardians to investigate and hopefully capture the assailant. At that same time, Ryuga Banjou had just arrived at the apartment and found Katsuragi dead, thus the act was blamed on him and he was sentenced to prison. Shingo Kuwata has exclaimed to Build that Takumi Katsuragi is, in fact, still alive. He had been accused of being the true identity of Blood Stalk , which was later proven false. It is later revealed that he is still alive as Sento Kiryu. Other Appearances It is revealed that before Takumi's supposed murder, he had visited the world of Ex-Aid on two separate occasions as Kamen Rider Build. Seeking a sample of Ex-Aid's essence, Build mistakenly intercepted Kamen Rider Genm while he was fighting through the Bugster Virus hordes of Gamedeus Cronus. Switching to the GorillaMond Form to engage him, only after eliminating one of Genm's lives did Build realize that he was not Ex-Aid and promptly took his leave after identifying himself to Kuroto. Inspired by this encounter, Kuroto created a Rider Gashat based on Build, the latest in his collection of those of the Heisei Riders, which Emu Hojo snatched from his hand and activate it. In another occasion, Build successfully encountered Emu and absorbed Ex-Aid's essence into a Fullbottle. This led Emu to lose the ability to transform, with Parado following Build back into his native world in an attempt to track him down and get Emu's powers back. When Parado eventually confronted Sento Kiryu, the current Build, Sento claimed to have no recollection of the event, thinking of it as a dream. Personality As a researcher, Takumi has no qualms going to any lengths to complete his research, even going so far as to use brutal methods such as human experimentation. However, he is shown to still have a filial side towards his mother, although he does not seem to express it on the outside. Forms on his left leg for increased jumping, and can summon the Drill Crusher. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Build's red and blue primary and default Best Match form form accessed from the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is themed after a rabbit and a tank. RabbitTank is considered to be the most well balanced; having a good amount of power and agility in all of his Ability Perimeters, thus making it Build's default form, despite it being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Build's Fullbottles. This is also Build's second fastest form. In this Best Match form, Build is armed with the on his right leg for kicking attacks, and can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat foot. This form's weapon is the Drill Crusher. As a Best Match, this form has two finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : Build dives underground to send a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up, and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. According to Blood Stalk, this finisher has a Hazard Level of 3.2, and then 3.7 when Build attacks him out of anger. *Drill Crusher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ****'Rabbit:' The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates an energy whirlpool before Build performs a red energy slash. ****'Ninjya:' Purple energy Drill Spiral Blades are projected and spin violently around the Drill Crusher. ***'Gun:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful blast. ****'Harinezumi:' Build shoots white energy spikes at the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 44, True Ending }} - Gorilla= In any form that uses the Gorilla Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his right arm for enhanced punching. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 112.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 25.9 tons (right arm)/15.8 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 17.3 tons (right leg)/16.5 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.4 sec. is Build's brown and cyan second Best Match form accessed from the Gorilla and Diamond Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is themed after a gorilla and a diamond. In this Best Match form, Build is armed with the on his left hand. GorillaMond shows an increase in power, as the Punching Power of Build is significantly higher than in RabbitTank, albeit with a slightly decreased amount in its left arm, but it lacks Kicking Power and agility compared to RabbitTank. His left arm can convert inorganic objects, or even weakened enemies, into diamonds. As a Best Match, this form's finisher is the : This finisher has two variations: *Build uses the BLD Prism Glove creates a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamond then creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her Smash form, then Build punches the Smash inside the tornadoes, thereby defeating the Smash. *Build stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with the BLD Prism Glove, altering the projectiles' atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 44 }} }} Equipment Devices *Build Driver - Transformation device. *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. *Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Build's Fullbottles Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takumi Katsuragi is portrayed by . Notes *Him being the founder of Faust and at the same time being called the Devil's Scientist alludes to in which the organization he founded is named after; a scholar who made a pact to the Devil exchanging his soul for unlimited knowledge and worldly pleasures. *He is similar to Kuroto Dan from the previous season as both were the founders/creators of the villain factions of the series as well as the creators of the protagonists' Kamen Rider powers. *In Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, it is revealed that he is the true identity of the Build who encountered Kamen Riders Genm and Ex-Aid. This was teased in a TV spot following the premiere of the film. **However, his usage of the GorillaMond Form creates a continuity error as the form's respective Fullbottles were only created by Sento Kiryu after he became Build. Also, the Build Driver announces Best Matches, something which was not possible until Sento himself modified the Driver to do so. These errors are likely due to promotional purposes, to promote the Rider succeeding Ex-Aid at the time. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 1: That One with the Best Match **Episode 3: Borderline of Justice **Episode 5: Dangerous Identity **Episode 7: The Devil's Scientist **Episode 8: Memory Starts To Talk **Episode 9: The Trap of Project Build **Episode 10: Technology of Destruction References Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Civilian Category:Rider Creator Category:Mystery Figure Category:Faust Category:Movie Riders Category:Build Riders Category:Heroes